It has become apparent to the Key Personnel of this application that a subspecialty fellowship alone is insufficient training for most Obstetrician-Gynecologists to pursue independent research careers. In order to successfully complete with established investigators and researchers who do not have additional clinical obligations, the successful clinician-scientists of the future will require additional intensive mentored training. The Utah Women's Reproductive Health Research Program (Utah WRHR Program) will provide junior faculty members of the University of Utah Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology with mentored research experiences that will provide a bridge from clinical training to research independence, creating a cadre of independent scientific careers addressing clinically important women's reproductive health issues. The Utah WRHR Program will draw Scholars from the University of Utah's Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology as well as from nation-wide recruitment efforts. Program mentors will come from Department faculty and from research communities across the campuses of the University Health Sciences Center and our CTSA Cores and partner institutions, with particular emphasis on the Vice-President's Clinical and Translational science (VP-CAT) program. The VP-CAT program has already established successful academic career development programs that utilize the Matrix Mentoring Model (MMM). The MMM combines self-mentorship with mentorship from senior faculty, scientific experts, peers, and staff to produce unparalleled success in academic career development. The VP-CAT program (and its administrative predecessor) saw 46 consecutive graduates transitioning to extramural funding in academic medical faculty positions, including three junior faculty in the Utah Ob-Gyn Department. Utah WRHR Scholars will have full access to these successful programs. The Utah WRHR Program also draws mentors from the main University campus. Inclusion of this latter group of mentors bespeaks the multiple dimensions of women's reproductive health and their importance in overall health. The Utah WRHR PI, PD, and Advisory Committee Chair have between them >70 years of mentoring experience, >60 years of NIH funding and are committed to developing the next generation of academic Obstetrician-Gynecologists. An Advisory Committee will be formed and will meet quarterly to review Scholar's career development plans, their progress, and the contributions of their mentorship teams. The Utah WRHR Program will fund two Scholars at a time, with appointments anticipated to last at least two years. All Scholars will be junior faculty in the Department, havig completed their clinical training within six years of their appointment. The Utah WRHR Program intends to have all of its graduates pursue full-time academic careers supported by peer-reviewed extramural funding and is committed to providing the resources for this success.